A Cure for A Distraction
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Normally, having Yuri in his office wasn’t that much of a distraction for Flynn. However, there’s something different about his best friend. He’s always been unpredictable, so what is he up too...? :Yuri/Flynn:


**Title:** A Cure for A Distraction

**Summary:** Normally, having Yuri in his office wasn't that much of a distraction for Flynn. However, there's something different about his best friend. He's always been unpredictable, so what is he up too...?

**Pairings:** Yuri/Flynn

**Warnings:** Shounen ai/Yaoi. Quite a bit of kissing and just general making out XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that belongs to the Tales of Vesperia Series or franchise. But I really, really want the PS3 version...

**AN:** Um, yeah, this is pretty much just a make out fic. What? I was bored and this plot muse wouldn't leave me be.

Lots of love directed to CrystallizedPen, lunat1 and Eltrut for reviewing 'Hot Springs Incident' XD I hope you'll read my second oneshot as well!

* * *

As the youngest Commandant to have ever graced the Empire, Flynn Scifo had always prided himself with having very little, virtually nothing that could distract him from his duties. He was level headed, calm and some would even say; held patience of a saint.

Well, that fact was a given, right? After all, he had been best friends with Yuri Lowell, the most unpredictable person on this planet ever since childhood.

Although Yuri's actions often left him confused and frustrated, Flynn trusted Yuri greatly and knew deep within his heart knew that Yuri always had everyone's best intentions at heart. And he usually found Yuri's presence comforting, relaxing even.

But there was something oddly unnerving about having Yuri in the room today, lounging very casually on the window sill and humming an irritatingly catchy tune that was driving Flynn utterly insane. To make it worse, Yuri was in the window behind him, his desk facing the door to optimise the natural light source as well as to greet anyone who entered his room by merely lifting his head. He can't see his friend, but he can sense and hear him.

Upon realizing that he had read the same piece of paper seven times in a row and still not understanding what it was trying to tell him, Flynn knew that he had to do something; Yuri was distracting him by doing and saying nothing.

How was that even possible?

"Is there something I can help you with, Yuri?" Flynn asked as he tried to keep his mind focused on the task at hand.

"That's the second time you've asked me that and the answer is still no," Yuri replied offhandedly as he gazed out the window. "I'm just hanging out here."

His response only caused Flynn to frown. "I see..."

Yuri slowly turned his attention back inside, his dark eyes focusing on the back of Flynn's head. "Why?"

"Nothing..." Flynn muttered as he shuffled through his paperwork. However, he felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck and an uneasy shiver race down his spine the longer Yuri continued to stare at him.

Dammit! Why was Yuri so hell bent on distracting him today?

"Are you _**sure**_ there's nothing you want?" Flynn asked him once again as he placed his writing utensil on his desk and turned around in his seat to face his friend, his brow creasing a mere fraction from annoyance.

"Am I distracting you?" Yuri asked as he tilted his head to the side, a corner of his mouth twitching into a half smirk while his gaze held a light sense of humour within. "I don't see how I am; I'm just sitting here."

"That's just it," Flynn said abruptly, his frustration showing through his voice as he pushed himself out of his seat and took to his feet. "You don't _**just do**_ anything. What are you planning? Oh, please don't tell me you locked several of my knights in the cells again."

"I didn't do anything, I swear," Yuri defended himself before giving a light pout and folding his arms casually behind his head and turning to look outside. "Jeez, you're always so suspicious of me."

"That's because you have always done something to earn my suspicion," Flynn retorted with a flick of his tongue and a shake of his head as he folded his arms over his chest. "Are you trying to goad Sodia again? Really, Yuri-"

Yuri interrupted him with a laugh and slipped himself silently off the window sill. "I really haven't done anything this time; I'm just visiting."

Flynn immediately dropped his stern posture, feeling a sense of guilt that he thought badly of his friend. Yes, Yuri was unpredictable, but he didn't _always_ get himself into trouble. Most of the time, yes, but not always.

"Sorry," he replied with genuine remorse. "It's just..."

"Am I that much of a distraction to you?" Yuri suddenly asked him.

Flynn felt uncharacteristically flustered. "Er, well..."

"You know," Yuri drawled as he slinked over to him like a feline on the prowl, his eyes half-lidded in an unknown expression that made Flynn's heart rate increase. "A distraction is only a distraction when you let it be one."

Flynn subconsciously took a step backwards, immediately colliding with his sturdy desk behind him. "I guess that is true," he said as he tried not to stutter, unsure why he was feeling a sense of nervousness.

Yuri was right in front of him now, standing a mere few inches away. "I have a way to cure that distraction for you."

The closeness of Yuri's body to his was intoxicating and Flynn swallowed thickly. "What do you have in mind?"

He didn't have to wait long to learn of Yuri's cure. The second those words left his lips, Yuri had moved forward and pressed his lips against his, kissing him firmly while his hands settled on his sides.

Flynn's eyes immediately widen in surprise and his hands curled tightly around the edge of the table upon reflex. However, his soon found himself responding to Yuri's actions, his eyes slipping close, plunging his world into blissful darkness.

He quickly found himself sprawled out over the table, paperwork thrown away with his caution. Yuri's lips moving hungrily against his own and for his part, he returned the intimate affection with as much passion as he was receiving. Yuri then slipped in between Flynn's legs, his outer thigh brushing against his inner thigh as he leaned over him on the table, causing Flynn to gasp softly into the kiss. Of course, Yuri took that opportunity to deepen their passionate display further by slipping his tongue passed Flynn's lips and teeth to explore the inside of his mouth eagerly.

The sensation of Yuri's tongue folding and curling around his literally made Flynn fall limp in his arms, slumping against his desk as his mind went blank to everything else around him but Yuri's presence.

Feeling Yuri slip an arm under his shoulders, Flynn grasped onto the front of Yuri's shirt with one of his hands while the other slipped under the material to run across the bare skin of his chest. Yuri returned the favour by slipping his other hand under the hemline of Flynn's shirt and running ghost-like touches along the flat and toned skin of his stomach.

Flynn literally shivered when Yuri ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth, slowly breaking the kiss. "Y-Yuri?" he panted softly.

Yuri pulled back a mere fraction to gaze down at him, his usual smirk that held a sense of satisfaction to it gracing his lips. "What?" he all but purred at him.

Flynn found that he was unable to respond with a sarcastic retort as his mind was heavy with a pleasure he had never felt before. So, instead, he tightened his grip on Yuri's shirt and practically yanked him back down on top of him, their lips meeting once again. He felt a sense of his own satisfaction when he heard Yuri utter a noise of surprise, but it was a fleeting sensation as Yuri wasted no time seemingly returning to where they had left off.

As lips moved frantically against each others, hands eagerly explored wherever they touched on heated bodies, clothes hastily pushed aside.

Entangling his fingers within Yuri's long, silky hair, Flynn wondered briefly about how far Yuri was going to take this as he could feel his own desire grow, but then a noise that sounded suspiciously like a door opening broke his thoughts.

That really wasn't the door, right?

However, hearing the startled gasp from the doorway confirmed it and violently pulled Flynn out of his passionate haze. He immediately broke the kiss, letting his head drop over the side of the table and Yuri's arm to determine who had caught him in such a scandalous position.

Pink hair, bright green eyes wide in surprise and a heavy blush on porcelain cheeks filled his vision. Recognizing the friendly princess caused Flynn to feel his own features become fiery hot and he immediately began to struggle under Yuri's unmoving frame.

"Dammit, Yuri!" he stuttered with heavy embarrassment, trying desperately to salvage some of his tattered dignity. "Get off!"

However, Yuri would have none of his foolish struggling and promptly pinned him back down onto the desk, surprising Flynn greatly. Yuri shot him a familiar smirk before flicking his gaze over to the embarrassingly silent Estelle who stood frozen in the doorway.

"Hey, Estelle," Yuri greeted their unexpected guest far too casually. "Do you mind if we carry on?"

If at all possible, the blush on Estelle's cheeks darkened considerably and she made a noise that sound suspiciously like a high pitched squeak. "I'm sorry!" she blurted out as she made a very hasty exit through the door, shutting it securely behind her.

"Good girl," Yuri said with a sense of satisfied happiness before turning his gaze back down at the blonde underneath him. "Now, where were we?"

Flynn had his hands over his eyes, his blush still flaring on his features as he took a deep breath through his nose. "Yuri..."

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me!" Flynn fumed as he pulled his hands away from his face and cast a scathing glare up at his childhood companion. "That was embarrassing!"

"At least it wasn't Sodia who found us," Yuri said with a shrug, still making no attempt to move. "She might try to kill me again."

Flynn gave him a blank look. "Wait? Again?"

However, his question was left unanswered when Yuri claimed his lips in a deep kiss once again, causing all thoughts to flee into the back of his mind. Isn't it ironic that Yuri's cure for a distraction turned out to be the biggest distraction of all?

There was no way in hell Flynn will be able to win an argument against Yuri anytime in the future now.

* * *

My second Vesperia Oneshot. Please let me know what you think! XD


End file.
